Lying By Omission
by SimplyLucy0724
Summary: After getting pregnant with her daughter, Elizabeth, and raising her for 16 years in Malibu, Bella returns to WA to set up a bookstore cafe in Seattle. When Eliza starts to ask questions about her father, the truth starts to be revealed. Bella begins to question if lying by omission was the right thing to do. Multiple POV HEA AH R&R
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"So when are you going to tell Eliza?" Angela asked while putting away the new book arrivals.

"What are you going to tell me Mom?"

I looked behind me and saw my daughter. Her small frame, long brown hair, and forest green eyes.

His eyes.

_16 Years Ago_

"He cheated on me, Ang!" , I sobbed looking at my best friends eyes.

"But with Tanya Denali?" she said, her voice unbelieving.

"Why are you surprised! She's the biggest slut in the whole school!"

"But he loves you! You guys were going to college together for Christ sake!"

"Not any more! He can go to hell for all I care!"

"So where are you going to do now?"

"Well I was thinking UCLA?"

"With me?"

"Our original plan." I said, a small smile playing on my lips before bursting into tears again.

_1 Month Into College_

"Ang, I'm pregnant." I told her, my voice breaking at the end.

"Oh my God, Bella. Is it _His_?" she asked. We still didn't say _His_ name.

"Yeah it's his." I sighed.

"Are you going to contact him?"

" How can I ? He's at Dartmouth and after that he's going to med school!"

"Bella its his responsibility too!"

"I know, but I cant weight him down like this! I will get through this."

"I help you."

"No, Ang! You deserve a life!"

"And let you struggle with you classes! You're a freshmen!'

"Thank you" I said , tears forming in my eyes.

"Totally call godmother, though."

_4 years later_

"How's that!" Ang screamed, her dark straight hair in a messy ponytail.

"Perfect!" I told her, looking at Elizabeth to make sure we didn't wake her. She was sound asleep. I swear this child can sleep through anything!

Ang stepped off the stool to admire her handiwork with the portrait of the three of us while I looked around at the bookshelves filled with books, the comfy couches where the customers could read while drinking a cup of coffee and eating a pastry that they could buy at the front counter. The name of my café and bookshop was simple, _Eliza's_, after my daughter.

I heard a small whimper and turned in time to see my daughter open her green eyes and her perfect bronze hair curl around her perfect face. I picked her up before she could cry any harder.

" I told you we would get through this" I whispered in her ear.

_Present_

I looked at my daughter, her hair had darkened , but her eyes where still as green .

"So what aren't you telling me Mom?" Her pink, full lips where pursed and her pale, small hands clutched her pale blue apron.

"I've decided to open another store." I told her.

"Okay. Where?" She said hesitatingly.

"Seattle."

"When are you leaving Ang?" She asked her.

"Oh no sweetheart. I'm not going by myself." Ang said string her coffee.

"Then when are both of you leaving?"

"Honey, where all going." I told her.

She walked towards the nearest couch and sank down. "But Mom I'm going to be a junior this year and my friends and cheerleading!"

" It's just going to be for a year. You'll be back senior year." I reassured her.

"Fine" Eliza said. "I'll go. When are we leaving?"

"End of the summer." I told her. She nodded and stood up to open the door for the first customers.

**AN: Okay this is my first story so please be nice! Do you guys like it? Review Please I would love the feed back! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Twilight. (I wish)**

**Chapter 2**

**Eliza POV**

"There has to be something we can do!" my best friend Carina yelled, her brown hair in her usual ponytail. She was walking back and forth in my bedroom while I looked up Seattle on my laptop.

"No, there isn't" I told her. Back and forth, back and forth.

"You can live with me!" Back and forth.

"I'm sure your mom would be thrilled with that" I told her sarcastically. "And plus it's only for a year" Back and forth.

"You'll miss Junior Prom!" Back and forth.

"Says the girl who denied to go to any dances or school activities freshmen year" Back and forth.

"Hey! I changed!" Back and forth.

"After you started going out with Antonio!" Back and forth.

"I finally had something to show off!" Back and forth.

"Oh my God! Sit your ass down your making me dizzy and listen to this. It rains 150 days, it's cloudy 201 days, it rains 34in a year!"

She turned my laptop towards her "And its only sunny 164 days! You'll go into climate shock!"

"It doesn't matter its what's good for the store and my mom wants to, so I'll go"

"How's Charlie feeling?""Grandpa is ecstatic."

"I'm sure he is. Having you in Seattle is closer than you being here in Malibu."

"Yeah. That's the only reason I'm happy to be moving."

"What are the reasons your not happy about moving?"

]

"I'll miss you, my room, my house, school, the ocean. Everything."

"Seriously, how are you going to live without your bedroom view?"

I got off my bed and walked over to my window from which you could see the waves meet the sand.

Growing up I've always lived by the beach. I never imagined not being able to walk to it or not seeing it when you wake up.

When I was very young, probably 3 years old, my Grandma Renee and her husband Phil died in a car crash. My grandma was a romance novelist and Phil was a sport manager , together they had a great fortune which they left my mother and me with a trust fund. No, I wasn't spoiled , my mom is putting it in a bank account for college. I wanted to become a doctor, college and med school wasn't cheap!

" So this probably means Italy's cancelled" she asked looking at the glass jars on my book shelf , they contained sand from every vacation me and my mom had taken.

I picked up the one labeled Spain , then looked at the picture next to it. Me and my mom on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was really windy , the picture was taken a few seconds before my moms hat had flown off her head. I was clutching my hat and we both had the biggest smiles on our faces with the sunset behind us

"Yeah, she told my during work that we would go next summer."

During work, to the other workers I was normal, polite Eliza , but I knew my mother would could sense I was mad. I wouldn't speak to her and she wouldn't speak to me, probably giving me time to cool off.

"Eliza!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

Carina and I walked downstairs to see her placing a bag of Chinese take-out on the granite island in the middle of the kitchen

"Hi Carina, will you be joining us for dinner?" she asked.

"No thanks, I have to go. Bye Eliza, bye Miss Swan."

"Bye" me and my mom said in unison.

We heard the door click shut and my mom started to speak, "So I brought broccoli beef, teriyaki chicken, fried rice, chicken chow mien, and every season of _House_ on DVD."

"Mom, a little food and my favorite show aren't going to solve anything."

"I also brought cream cheese wontons." she said while pulling out my favorite food.

"But they help." I said taking the golden, crunchy heaven out of her hands. I think I actually moaned when the cheese hit my mouth.

**AN: So where still settling next Seattle and thanks to the people that have favored and alerted me. It's good to know somebody is reading this! And thanks to my beta and best friend JonasBieber1 and go read her stories. Until next time! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOSH I AM SOOOO SORRY! Time flew so fast that I forgot to update. I promise to try not o let it happen again!**

**Thanks to Dawnblaze-1 and JonasBeiber1 for reviewing. Hope I didn't lose all of you because of my memory loss!**

**For the next few chapters we will be settling, but drama will be coming soon. Also I put some pictures on my profile on the characters and if you've seen them you might want to look again at Allison (I changed her). **

**Thank you and see you on the bottom. Hope you like it and review!**

**- teamedward0724 **

**P.S I don't own Twilight.**

_Chapter 3_

_Eliza POV_

_2 Weeks Later_

We were leaving today. I stood watching the sun set on the beach and I knew I would miss it. I would miss the waves, the sun, the warmth, the salty smell of the ocean, and the feel of the sand under my toes.

"Eliza?"

I turned around, it was my mom.

"It's time to go", she said with her arms wrapped around her.

I nodded and Mom was next to me as I opened the glass jar and bent down to fill it with sand. She handed me the marker, on the lid I wrote _Home._

With her arms around me she looked out at the horizon, "Come on lets go."

The second I stepped off out of SeaTac Airport I knew I was in a different world. Instead of seeing the usual Malibu sun I walked out and saw the grey sky.

"Do you wanna go to the apartment or the shop with Ang first?" Mom asked, looking right at home in the cloudy city.

"The store" I wanted to see it since I usually worked there over the summer.

The new location has an old-time feel to it. I was decorated the same way as the Malibu store to make you feel right at home without seeming fake.

I looked at the store with its built in shelves and the others standing in rows already filled with books and organized in Ang's borderline OCD method. "It's bigger"

I followed Ang as she showed me some samples of the new pastries and drinks we would be selling. She also showed me the layout of the genres on the floor.

_Bella POV_

Being back in Seattle brought back so many memories of coming here with my best friend, Alice and our "mentor" Rosalie. Rose was also Alice's older bother, Emmett's girlfriend. Alice was also_ his _sister.

When Alice and I were 8 and Rose was 11, we made a promise. One, to name our children after each other and two, the most important, to never leave and lose contact with each other. I only kept the first promise; they're the reason why Eliza was named Elizabeth Alice Rose. It was not only for them, but also _him_. _He _wanted our first daughter to be named after his grandmother, Elizabeth Cullen-Mason. We always used to do that, plan out our future together even when he was 16 and I was 15.

_Flashback_

_We were in a beautiful meadow. Both of us were lying down on the soft, green grass. I closed my eyes to enjoy the warm sunlight._

"_So our house will have a huge oak tree out back?" I asked. He was next to me._

"_For the tree house." He said, so sure of his answer._

"_For the kids?" I wanted to make sure._

"_Yes, 1 girl and 2 boys"_

"_Why only one girl?"_

"_So the two boys can help me protect her from the other boys, especially if she looks like her mother." He smiled my favorite crooked smile._

"_But 3 kids! That's 3 college educations and law or medical school!"_

"_Oh Bella, always so logical, but your forgetting that their dad will be the chief of medicine at a hospital and their mom will be a best-selling author."_

_I smiled remembering the many times I told him I wanted to be an author. _

"_I love you." I said, turning my head towards him._

"_I love you too" He responded._

_He then turned his head towards me and kissed me with his perfect lips._

_End Flashback._

_Eliza POV_

I touched the creamy walls, they were still fresh.

"So this is the kitchen." Ang said, leading us to the modern looking kitchen. "And this is the living room and the 3 bedrooms are upstairs. Everything is already furnished and I hope you like your room Eliza, since they barely made these apartments, I asked them if they could not paint this one so I specially decorated yours."

"Thanks, Ang" I said. I really was grateful I thought at least I was moving in to a room that fit my personality, not into some empty one.

I looked around at the penthouse me and my mom would be living at for the next year. It was huge with a large balcony with a view of the city. I went up the stairs and down the hallway there are 3 doors. I looked at all of them. "Which ones mine?" I called down the stairs.

"The 2nd one on the right!" Ang responded.

I opened the door and first saw the tropical blue paint and large blue and white bed. I love it. It was a large room and on one side there was an other door, I opened it. There was an other hallway down it was a bathroom, my very own bathroom! I walked back down the hallway and saw another door. I looked inside and there I saw the biggest closet.

"Do you like it?"

I looked behind me and there was my mom and Ang. Ang was the one that asked the question.

"Like it. I love it!" I told them and suddenly one year didn't seem so bad.

**Do we like it? I hope so! Images of the penthouse and Eliza's room are on my profile. And remember to review for a faster update!**

**See ya next time!**

**-teamedward0724**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's the next update! We'll be moving along a bit in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Special thanks go to Kgunter34, aurora isabel, Bluefire7754, Caligurl562, iluvtwilight727, GottaLoveFanFiction, kk55, Kolored, molley1014, shadie16, Tashii20, TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221, Bainfire, Dawnblaze-1, JonasBeiber1 and MeezaMac for reviewing or Story Alerting or Favoriting my story. **

**Hope you guys like it see ya on the bottom!**

**P.S. I don't own the amazing world of Twilight**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Eliza POV**_

My mother looks nowhere near the age to have a teenage daughter; she looks more like an older sister than a mother. She had me when she was 18. Through finishing college and taking care of me she didn't have much time to date. She looks amazing for 34 and I know any man would be thrilled to date her, but she "hasn't had time to date" for 5 months. I would be leaving for college in 2 years, and then what will she do?

"_Probably spend all her time in the shop", _my conscience or "Mini Liz" answered

"But she's still young! She can still meet a nice guy, get married, and have more kids!" I thought back.

"_And what man wants a teenage daughter." _ Mini Liz retorted.

"I'm not that bad."

"_No we're not, but __**they **__don't know that"_

"True."

Oh my god I'm having a discussion with myself! If I don't watch it I'll become a psychologist's dream.

Since things have been quite at the shop I decided to go to Forks for a few days to spend time with Charlie.

I'm standing in front of Mom's beat up Chevy -that's older than me- hoping that it will take me back to Forks.

"Eliza wait!" Mom ran towards me out of our elevator that brought her down to the garage from our penthouse. "You don't want to take my truck to Forks; it will probably brake down halfway there! Come on follow me." She motioned me with her finger and started to walk deeper into the garage. She stopped in front of a new gray Audi. She turned and held out keys.

Was she serious! A new car! And an Audi to top it off! "Mom I can't take this." I shook my head.

"Please Eliza, for me?" She put the keys in my hand and closed my fingers.

I stuck my hand out to give her back the keys, but she wouldn't take them. "No Mom. We had a deal I would work in the shop over the summer and part time during school so that I could buy my own car."

"Look think of it this way, you'll work to pay off half of the car and the other half think of it as an early Christmas gift."

I looked down at the keys "_It is a really nice car."_ Mini Liz commented.

"Fine" I said. "Thank you."

I hugged her.

"No thank you for being such an amazing daughter. You deserve it, you worked hard all year. Even with all the cheer activities and practices you still managed to get awesome grades."

I looked down and felt myself blush.

She laughed.

"Say hi to Charlie for me" She said over her shoulder as she walked back towards the elevators.

I watched as I left the city and entered the forest. The hour drive to Forks went incredibly fast. Soon I passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign and green overtook the scenery. I saw the police station with Charlie's cruiser in the parking lot.

I walked in and there he was.

"Hey Sweetheart"

He came over to hug me.

"Hey Grandpa" I replied while hugging him back.

"I still have a few hours of work to do, so how about you go to First Beach down in La Push for a while. I remember you used to love going there. I'll meet you there and then we'll go to the dinner for some dinner."

"That's fine." I missed the beach.

I walked on the beach and instead of the flour-like sand, rocks crushed under my black converse. I sat down on the log and breathed in the salty sea air.

I might be crazy, but I wanted to take off my shoes and step into the water. I stood where the water grazed the rocks. It was probably freezing, but at that moment I couldn't find myself to care. The water then touched my toes and it felt as though my toes where being touched by ice.

"Well if it isn't Green Gables." I heard a man's deep voice call out.

I turned around. A tall, muscular man with black short hair and deep, rich skin was walking towards me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

'Well your hair isn't red anymore." He ignored my question.

"_Okay buddy get it straight it was bronze not red." _Mini Liz retorted.

"Yeah it, uh, darkened by itself. I'm sorry you are?" I asked

"Oh, you probably don't remember me, but I'm a friend of your mother, Bella. I'm Jacob Black." he took out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Eliza." I told him, shaking his hand. "Why did you call me Green Gables?"

"Well when you were younger Bella used to read you Anne of Green Gables all the time. One time when you were on a visit we had a discussion on how you looked like her. You got all angry telling me that your hair wasn't red, but bronze. Since then I started to call you Green Gables just to see you get angry." He smiled.

"I remember you now." Last time I saw him he wasn't as tall. "You grew."

"Yeah, so did you."

He stood there and looked at me as if he wanted to tell me something, but he couldn't find the words.

"Have you met-" He started, but was interrupted.

"Hey Eliza" Charlie came walking over from his cruiser. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Gramps. Not as much work as you thought?" I kissed him on the cheek. I turned back to Jacob. "You were saying." But he wasn't looking at me anymore he was looking at Charlie.

"Nothing important."

"_Sure didn't seem like it." _Mini Liz thought.

"Yeah it didn't." I thought back.

"Eliza, how about you go to the dinner. I'll meet you there. I need to talk to Jake here." He said, pointing his head towards Jacob.

"Sure. Nice seeing you again, Jacob."

"You too. Bye Green Gables." He was still staring at Grandpa

While I was waiting for Charlie I noticed that people where staring at me. At first I thought it was because of the car, but I soon noticed that they were staring at me not the car. I heard the whispers coming from the women going in and out of the dinner.

I looked down to avoid their eyes. I felt another stare, but this one wasn't a quick look and whisper, this one was a long stare.

I looked up. It was a boy.

He smiled when he realized I had caught him staring. He smiled and I smiled timidly back. He started to walk towards me.

"_He's cute." _ Mini Liz checked him out shamelessly.

Yeah he is. He has blond hair and blue eyes, tall with kind of a round baby face. He was brotherly cute to me.

We started to talk about why I was in town, how'd I like it, if I'd been here before. He was talking freely and even flirting a little, but I wasn't interested. He asked for my name and when I told him he froze. He quickly excused himself and went inside just as Charlie pulled up.

"Nice car." He whistled after getting out of the cruiser. "Audi, right?"

"Yeah. Mom got it for me, but I'm paying for half of it by working at the shop."

We went into the dinner and sat down in a booth. For my seat I was able to see the guy that was talking to me earlier. He was eating with an older woman, probably his mom. While they were talking, they were sneaking looks at me. Weird.

"_What is up in this town?" _Mini Liz thought.

"No clue." I thought back.

"Saw Nick Newton giving you the eye." Charlie said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

'The boy you were talking to before I pulled up. His name is Nick Newton. His parents are Mike and Jessica Newton, both a few years older than Bella. Jessica is the women he's talking to."

Oh was my brilliant reply.

After that we started having easy conversation. I asked hi about his work and he started to explain how slow it was right now.

"So what's going to happen with cheer?" He asked, lifting up his coffee cup.

I have been in cheer since I was 4 years old, but had stopped when gymnastics became more serious. I had tried out and made the varsity team freshmen year. Junior year I wanted to prepare to make captain senior year.

"I don't know. Mom's been bugging me about trying out in Seattle, but it feels weird somehow, like I'm betraying the squad back home."

"Hmm. What school are you going to anyway?"

I explained to him that Mom hasn't told me, but probably the closest public school. We started to talk more about school, a bit later I excused myself to go to the bathroom. On the way I noticed that Nick had left and now another lady had replaced him. When I walked by I noticed that their whispered conversation stopped and once they thought I was out of earshot they started back up again, but what they didn't know was that I was hiding behind the half wall between them and the bathroom hallway.

"So they rumors are true? She left pregnant." One of them whispered.

_Who are they talking about?_

The same one continued, "Who would have thought, innocent little Isabella Swan got knocked up. Next question is by whom."

There was a snort. "Obviously in wasn't him, I know you're thinking it, but it couldn't be! He would never touch someone as mousy and plain as Bella!" A nasally voice started.

"_That bitch! Let's go at her!"_ Mini Liz was already rolling up her sleeves.

Nasally started again, "She's obviously Luke Spencer's."

Mini Liz stopped warming up, _"Who's Luke Spencer?"_

"Ugh. If you shut up maybe we'll find out." I thought.

"_Geez! Sorry!"_

They stopped talking about this Luke person and so after a few more minutes I thought it was time to actually go to the bathroom.

One thing about Charlie is that he doesn't like change. So it didn't surprise me when we pulled up to the house that my mother grew up in that it looked exactly the same as I last remembered it.

Another thing about him is when he runs out of same topics (school, work, Mom) all hopes of conversation go out the window.

We settled into watching a baseball game on TV, but it didn't hold my interest. I wanted it to get into it but I couldn't. I wanted to be able to copy Charlie's silent enthusiasm. It reminded me of my visits here with him teaching me how to throw, catch, and hit a baseball. But Luke Spencer didn't want to leave my brain.

Who the hell is he? Was he my father? If he is does he know about me or is he clueless. I wanted the answers to those questions.

"Gramps I'm gonna go look through my mom's old pictures okay?"

He was drinking a beer and was so focused on the game that he just nodded and said they were in the closet in her room. When I was halfway up the stairs I suddenly heard footsteps from the bottom.

"Wait, I'll get it!" he screamed

I took the stairs two at a time so he couldn't catch up with me.

"No, it's fine"

I reached the door I quickly closed it and locked the door. I went to the closet and took out a box full of yearbooks and photos. I found her junior yearbook and found her black and white picture, **Isabella Swan; yearbook, English Honor Society**. I marveled at how she looked almost the same. I looked up the page and there he was. **Luke Spencer; Baseball, Honor Society, Senior Class President Elect**. So he and Mom where the same age.

I looked at the picture hoping to see a resemblance between me and him, but saw none. It was understandable; people said I looked more like Mom, except for my eyes. My eyes! Mine are green and hers are brown, which means I probably got my eye color from my father. I cursed at the black and white photo. I put the yearbook back and thought, just then my eyes landed on my mom's so-old-it-should-be-in-a-museum computer. That's it! I'll Google him!

From the landing I called out, "Hey Grandpa, you still have internet right?"

"Yeah. Why?" he answered, suspicious.

"_Lie. Lie your ass off! He's in on it" _Mini Liz said from her seat in my head.

"What's 'it'!" I thought replied.

"I'm gonna check my email." I answered Charlie.

"Oh. Okay." He replied.

An hour in and a half later (damn that computers slow) I found out that Luke Spencer was a lawyer in Seattle. He wasn't married and no kids. And most importantly he has green eyes.

**Who do you guys think this Luke guy is? Any theories? Review them. (Except You Karina. You already know!)**

**Hope you guys like it! Images of the car are on my profile.**

**And before I forget last week I said I changed Allison I meant I changed Irina! Silly me!**

**Remember to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! You get an earlier Chapter because it's my cousin's wedding on Sat. and I'm a bridesmaid so I kinda have to be there. Special thanks go to all the people who reviewed, story alerted and favored my story, you guys are awesome! And since you guys are so awesome let's try to get 13 reviews in this chapter. The ones that review will get an outtake in return, the scene in which the outtake will take place will be at the bottom of the page.**_

_**See ya on the bottom!**_

_**I sadly don't own Twilight, but I do own 2 ticket stubs for the midnight showing of New Moon/Eclipse.**_

_Chapter 5_

_Eliza POV_

_Luke Spencer, Luke Spencer, Luke Spencer, Luke Spencer. _It kept repeating in my head like a dripping faucet. _Drip. Drip. Drip. Luke. Luke. Luke._

My head was a huge jumbled mess. My mind was filled with the questions. _What should I do? Should I look for him… or not? If I do what I he wants nothing to do with me? Or if I do and he does want to get to know me? Would that get Mom mad? Should I be mad?_

"_Stop you're gonna give us a headache." _Mini Liz was clutching her head in her hands.

"Miss. Excuse me, Miss." I heard a soft voice say.

I looked up started by the voice that took me out of my thoughts. It was from a woman, she looked young with soft, bronze-looking hair and familiar looking green eyes. On her face the only wrinkles were the laugh lines around her mouth.

"I'm sorry." I said, startled.

"No, I'm sorry for interrupting you; it seemed that you were doing some serious thinking." She said softly.

"No, it's fine. I'm the one that's supposed to be paying attention. What can I get you?"

She ordered a large coffee and a muffin. Easy enough.

"You cheer?" She asked.

I looked up, surprised. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Your shirt." She nodded towards my shirt.

"_Ha. Stupid." _Mini Liz thought.

"_Hey! If you call me stupid you're kinda calling yourself stupid too. So who's stupid now?" _I retorted.

She laughed. _"Still you."_

"_Shut up."_

"Oh yeah." Also looking down at my M.H.S. Cheer shirt.

"My granddaughter does too, down at Seattle Prep."

I looked at her. _This lady has a granddaughter! She doesn't even look old enough to have grown kids!_

Mini Liz nodded. _"Let's look like her when we're older."_

"_Agreed."_

"What about you, where do you go to school?" She asked while I poured her coffee.

"Right now it's undefined. I just moved from Malibu and my mom's busy with the store so…"

Her eyes opened wide, "Your mom owns this store?"

"Yeah" I handed her the muffin and coffee she ordered.

She took a sip of her coffee, "Well if this coffee is any indication your shop is going to do amazingly well." She smiled.

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

She started to walk toward the door.

"Oh I almost forgot. What's your name sweetheart?" Her tone was sweet almost motherly and the term of endearment she gave me didn't make me feel weird as it should. It felt right that she called me this.

"Eliza." I replied.

"Is it short for Elizabeth?" She smiled.

"Yes"

"My mother-in-law is named that. She's an amazing woman." While talking about her smile grew into a grin.

_How do you respond to that? _

"I'm sure."

"Do you know why your mother named you Elizabeth?" She stared at my face as if looking for a sign. Of what I didn't know.

"No, but I believe that it was for Elizabeth Bennet from _Pride and Prejudice_. She's a bit of an Austin enthusiast." I smiled, I knew about Jane Austin while most kids were reading Dr. Seuss.

She nodded. "Well it's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

She turned back around and before she pushed the door opened she thanked me and waved probably to never see her again.

"Oh my gosh! Was that Esme Cullen!" Phoebe, our new employee, screamed.

_Employee? Please! She talks more than she works._

"I don't know. I didn't ask for her name." I told her, wiping down the counter.

"It has to be her! The Cullens are like Seattle's Rockefellers. Their like on page six every week! Every event they go to no matter how small will turn into a huge event. Like last week…"

I decided to tune her out. I'm sure she means well, but I could care less about these people. I don't care about galas, lunches, teas, or anything these stuck up people do. Well that's not entirely fair. It didn't seem that Mrs. Cullen was stuck up at all.

I soon find out that it's impossible to tune Phoebe out and I catch a few things. The Cullens turned out to be from old money. Like old, old money. They were one of the first people to settle in Seattle. The family consisted of Carlisle Cullen, a chief of medicine in a prestigious hospital in Seattle; his wife, Esme Cullen, a supporter of many foundations in Seattle; Emmett Cullen, an architect; Alice Cullen-Whitlock…

That's were I stopped her. "Wait Alice Whitlock, as in THE Alice Whitlock, the fashion designer!"

She nodded, surprised. "Youknow about fashion. Really? All I've seen you in is jeans and a t-shirt."

I ignored her comment. I know I may not look it, but I like fashion. I can rock jeans and a t-shirt as mush as a dress with stilettos. Alice Whitlock is the queen of that; her blazer is my favorite thing in my closet.

She continued, "Anyway the last of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's children is Edward Cullen and oh my gosh he is gorgeous! He's a doctor! This makes it even better!"

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Two of them are married, Emmett and Alice. Alice is married to Jasper Whitlock. He also comes from old money. Emmett is married to Rosalie Hale; she's a journalist and a childhood friend of the family. She's from, where is it? Spoons? No, but it has to do with a utensil.

"Forks?" I suggested.

"Yes! How'd you know?"

I moved on to the tables, hoping she would take the hint and leave me alone. No luck, she follows me there.

_Doesn't she have work to do?_

"My mom's from there." I tell her, wanting now to be back in that little green town.

"Really! You think Bella knows them?" A light flickering in her eyes.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her."

_Now_

"Cuz if she does maybe she can introduce me to Edward Cullen. He has it all, the looks, job, and fortune."

I turned to look at her so that I could tell her that it is really vain, but found her staring off into space with a weird smile on her face.

"How about you go and start dusting the shelves." I told her wanting to scream at her to just leave me alone because I have better things to think about.

She looked at me with surprise on her face, but turns around on her heel mumbling something that sounds like "Who died and made you the boss?"

I sigh as I turn around to return to the task of cleaning the tables to give my hands something to do with my mind wanders. _Luke Spencer._ I think about going to his work place and just telling him, but I don't think that would go over very well. I can't just barge in and say, "Hey you know you got my mom pregnant 17 years ago, but wait don't call security I turned out okay."

_Yeah that totally wouldn't work out._

"_You can ask mom to introduce us?" _Mini Liz suggested.

_Yeah right! If it was that easy then she would have done it year ago. Something else is up._

"_Maybe she's scared."_

I froze. _When did you become the voice of reason?_

She shrugged _"I'm as surprised as you."_

_**Bella POV**_

Business has jumped in the last few days. This morning was one of those early breakfast rushes filled with students and working people. Although my hands were busy, I was thinking about Eliza and trying to find the time in the day to sign her up for school.

I felt someone watching me, knowing it was a customer, I asked with my back turned to him or her what I could get him or her.

The response I got came from a voice I never thought I would hear again.

"A smile would be nice."

I turned around so fast everything was a blur. I looked at his green eyes and found my voice was lost.

"Hey Bella, do you think you can take a break?"

_**(Suspense music on) Who do you guys think it is? Tell me in a review!**_

_**Outtake scene: Esme POV of meeting Eliza. Remember you only get this outtake if you review I'll probably send the by Wednesday? by PM-ing you all.**_

_**I dedicate this chapter to my cousin who's getting married. I hope you two have a wonderful happy life together! 3**_

_**Everybody thank NicholasJerryJonas1 (my beta) for editing this chapter.**_

_**See ya next week! Don't forget to review! **_

_**-TeamEdward0724**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi! How's everybody doing? I hope you're doing well. I am so happy because you guys go to 14 reviews last week, even more than I asked you all for. So there isn't an outtake this week but there will be one next week and if you still want/ didn't get the outtake last week just review or message me and I'll send it to you. This week I'm feeling optimistic so let's get 20 reviews. Pretty please! You guys are so awesome that you all can do it!**_

_**Without further delay let's get to the chapter.**_

_**I don't own Twilight, the lovely Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does.**_

_**~o~**_

_Chapter 6_

_**Bella POV**_

"So, how are you, I haven't seen you since…" I started, but was interrupted.

"Since I asked you to marry me." He said, just a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"Luke." I warned him.

He lifted up his hand defensively. "I'm sorry; I'm really trying not to be bitter."

I looked up at his sincere green eyes. "Back to my original question. How are you?"

"Fine. I'm a lawyer at a firm nearby, doing pretty good for myself. How about you and the baby… well teenager now?"

"Elizabeth. Her name's Elizabeth. I've been doing well too." I moved my hand around the shop.

"I can see that. I heard your mom passed. I'm sorry." He sincerely said.

Mom. I hadn't thought about her in such a long time. I instantly felt guilty.

"Yeah. Thank you." I looked down at my coffee.

There was a silence then. I sipped my coffee, trying to do something to fill the silence.

"What is she like? Elizabeth, I mean." He asked quietly, looking down at his coffee.

"She's amazing. I'm not being biased. There aren't enough words to describe what she's like. She's a cheerleader." I grinned. He was smiling too. "She prefers Eliza though."

"Eliza." He grinned, as if testing it on his lips. He then turned serious. "Have you ever thought about it, what could have been?"

This is what I wanted to avoid. The what ifs.

"I believe we could have been happy. Eliza could have had a father and you could have had a partner." He said

That's true. Even if he didn't know it he and Eliza shared a likeness. People at first glance wouldn't have doubted he was Eliza's father because of their eyes, but they would soon notice brilliancy in Eliza's that is lacking in Luke's.

"And Eliza could have also believed that I was her father. She could have had a perfect childhood." he went on.

That got me mad. "Eliza had an amazing childhood. Plus that would have been lying."

"I assume that she doesn't have any contact with…"

I interrupted him. "Don't say _his_ name." I growled.

"With her father." He continued.

"No" I whispered.

"Does he even know about her?"

"No."

"You're gonna have to figure out which one's worse for you, lying or lying by omission."

He whispered, looking at me right in the eye.

I heard a phone ringing. He dug into his pocket and when he pulled it out he looked at his Blackberry's screen.

"Look, I didn't want to be a jerk and I'm sorry for getting carried away."

"It's fine. You didn't say much that I haven't thought of myself."

He nodded. "I would love to meet her."

"Umm…" I wouldn't want any secrets to get out

"I won't tell her anything involving her father, I swear." He added quickly, his eyes pleading.

"Sure how about we have dinner sometime." I told him, I'm a sucker for green eyes.

_Careful that's exactly what got you where you are right now._

"Thank you." He stood up and opened his arms, silently asking for a hug. I stood up and put my arms around him.

I felt warm and protected something I hadn't felt in such a long time.

Yes, he is attractive and I loved him, as a friend. What I feel for Luke had nothing on what I feel for _him_.

"Bye, Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"Bye Luke." I whispered back.

After he left I went into my office to clear my head. I looked at the picture of Eliza and me in which we were both hugging each other and laughing.

I thought of the what ifs. If I would have told Luke yes, would there be another laughing face in that picture?

I also thought of the moment when those questions were real possibilities and could have become my life.

_Flashback_

_Bella 4 months Pregnant_

I know looked pregnant, not that I ate a huge burrito (as if I could keep it down). I was getting stares from students and professors, both probably thinking I wasn't I wasn't going to make it through my first year, much less graduate. But I would show him wrong; it wasn't only about me anymore. I was also thinking about the baby. _His _baby_. _No _my _baby.

_No don't think about him. You left him behind. Along with his whole family, the same one that I used to think as my own family. _I thought as I walked towards my next class.

"Bella?"

I froze. No, no, no, it can't be. I turned and there he was. Luke Spencer.

If not for_ him_, Luke and I would have had a relationship. He was sweet, smart, amazing guy. He was also attractive with his tall, muscular frame, brown hair and beautiful green eyes. And he had a crush on me, plain Bella Swan.

"Luke." I was surprised to say the least. I quickly covered my stomach with my textbook.

_Sorry baby. I know this will get back to him somehow._

"You look…" He looked down at my textbook covered stomach.

"Pregnant." I fished for him. I gave up, he saw.

We sat down at the café on campus and started talking soon that turned into a dinner invitation.

_Later that Night_

"Marry me."

The look on my face was probably priceless. After I had an urge to go to the restaurant manager to get a copy of the security tape. I almost fell off of my chair.

"I'll be a great father to your child. I'll love it like it is my own. I'll move to L.A., help you out."

I stopped him. "You don't have to do this."

"I know I don't, but I love you. I think I started to love that day you tripped in the hallway on the first day of me being in Forks."

I put my hand on his mouth. "Let me rephrase. I can't let you do this."

"But Bella." He said, his voice muffled by my hand

"No, you don't understand. This isn't a game." I grabbed his hand and laid it on my stomach. "This involves a lifetime commitment. And plus you have an amazing future; you want to be a lawyer. That's gonna be incredibly hard with a baby. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful, but this is my responsibility not yours." I looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but no."

_End Flashback_

~o~

_**Eliza POV**_

A run was just what I needed to get Luke Spencer out of my brain.

"_Yeah right. We both know tour just gonna run past his firm." _Mini Liz said.

_No it just happens to be on the way to the park. _I thought back.

"_Yeah, sure."_

I put on my workout clothes, put my hair in a ponytail, my Ipod on my arm strap and I was off.

After passing the firm a few times and running a few miles in the park, I started to jog to Ang's place so that I could shower and change before I walk down the street to catch my afternoon shift at the shop.

I was close when I needed to cross the street; I waited for all the cars to pass, when the coast was clear I started to jog across.

All of a sudden I heard the screeching of tires. Time seemed to have been going in slow motion as I saw the car come towards me. I was standing there shocked with my eyes wide with terror when I felt something hard push me out of the cars path and onto the sidewalk. I felt my head bounce on the sidewalk before I blacked out.

~o~

"Hello, Miss. Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" I heard a man's voice call out to me. I wanted to, but I felt too comfortable.

I was lying in somebody's arm with my head against his chest. I could hear their every breath, every heartbeat and it was weirdly comforting, like when Mom would lightly run her fingers through my hair after I woke up from a nightmare. I could also smell their scent, like laundry detergent, cut grass, and something else I couldn't identify. I found myself taking deep breaths to smell as much as I could.

"Miss, can you please open your eyes? Please?" That same voice kept calling and for some reason I felt that I had to do it.

I opened them and was met with a pair of familiar looking green eyes.

"Hello, you hit your head pretty heard. Sorry that was kinda my fault." He said.

Slowly my eyes took in his whole face. He was smiling a weird crooked smile and had the strangest yet familiar looking bronze hair.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"Eliza." I said automatically.

His smile grew even more. "Hello Eliza, I'm Dr. Edward Cullen.

**AN: It finally happened! So what did you guys think about Luke? Did you guys think Bella did the right thing by not accepting Luke proposal? And what about Edward? Team Luke or Team Edward poll starts right now on my profile. Also a picture of Luke is on my profile.**

**See you all next week! Don't forget to review!**

**-TeamEdward0724**


	7. Esme POV Outtake

_**Since I couldn't write a chapter this week and I felt bad I decided to just put the outtake online.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Chapter 5 Outtake**_

_**Esme POV**_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Where is my phone? _I began to move the clutter in my purse around to find my phone._ Why in the world do I carry such a huge bag?_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Yeah, yeah I hear you._

_Aha! _I pulled my phone out of a bag of cookies _(?)_. I shook my phone to get the crumbs off before looking at the caller I.D. Macy.

"Hello Macy!"

"Hello Esme." Macy Clausen is the best event planner in Seattle and I am very happy to have her planning the annual gala for my charity, Art Fights Back.

"I wanted to add someone on the guest list." She said.

"Oh. Who?"

"That's the problem. I don't know her name. All I know is that she inherited millions from her mother and stepfather. She just moved to Seattle from Malibu to open up another store. She's young; no more than in her early thirties and in Malibu was incredibly generous to many art charities."

She sounds like a great woman. I'm sure she could have live off the money she inherited, but instead she opened up her own business. I really wanted to meet her.

"Do you have the address to her store? Maybe I could go and meet her."

She agreed and I was happy to find that it was close to where I currently was. I walked the few blocks to find the café and bookshop called _Eliza's_. I walked in to find a tall, brunette looking down with her hair blocking her eyes. She didn't hear me so I decided to make my presence known.

"Miss. Excuse me, Miss." I said.

She looked up and the first thing I saw was her eyes. They were the most familiar pair of green eyes. They were the same color as Edward's.

She apologized. I told her she shouldn't be sorry, but she wouldn't have it. She's a stubborn person. She then asked me what I would like to order and I told her the first thing that came to mind.

For a strange reason I wanted to get to know her so I started to ask her about cheerleading and school, she had to at least be a sophomore, so imagine my surprise when she told me her mother owned the shop. Macy said that this woman was young and apparently already a mother to a teenager.

She handed me my coffee and I took a sip. It was amazing. "Well if this coffee is any indication your shop is going to do amazingly well."

She thanked me and on my way to the door I realized I never asked her for her name. I turned around and asked, calling her sweetheart it seemed almost natural like I've been calling her that her whole life.

"Eliza." She replied.

It is short for Elizabeth, my mother-in-law's name. "She is an amazing woman." I told her for which she replied that she was sure. I asked her why her mother named Elizabeth, I was merely curious. I saw a smile light up her face when she talked about her mom; they obviously had a close relationship.

She talked about how her mom is an Austin enthusiast. For some reason that got me thinking about Bella, the girl that was basically my daughter. Probably because of me thinking about her is why I started seeing similarities between them, for instance I saw the same wide shaped eyes, full lips, small nose, and chestnut hair.

I complemented her on her name and turned back around to leave, but I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I see her.

**AN: This is my way of thanking you for reviewing. I hope you liked it! -TeamEdward0724**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hi! Guess what. I'm alive! I know shocker! I survived the San Diego Blackout of 2011, worst 12 hours of my life. No actually, it wasn't that bad (although I did miss Pride and Prejudice). **_

_**I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time (I'll leave space so you can cuss me out) **_

_**Got all it out? Good. Since I write in a journal first it takes longer for me to actually type also school started so please bear with me. If you just reading this to tell me you're no longer interested, fair enough. Thanks for at least reading the beginning. Also thanks to everybody that has reviewed, favored, or alerted this story. What your about to read was probably written in my journal at candle light so yeah. Also, I'm thinking about changing the name of the story what do you guys think about Lying by Omission?**_

_**On a more serious note I would like to ask you to please have a moment of silence and remember 9/11 if you can stop reading and I will stop typing…. Thank you.**_

_**Now without further ado here we go.**_

_**Oh almost forgot, I don't own Twilight. **_

**Last Chapter:**

**Slowly my eyes took in his whole face. He was smiling a weird crooked smile and had the strangest yet familiar looking bronze hair.**

"**Can you tell me your name?" He asked.**

"**Eliza." I said automatically.**

**His smile grew even more. "Hello Eliza, I'm Dr. Edward Cullen**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Eliza POV**_

I soon realized I was in the arms of a complete stranger, but I wasn't uncomfortable. I felt weirdly warm and protected.

Still this person was a stranger. "Can I…" I started indicating that I wanted to stand up.

"Oh, of course." He said it as if he didn't feel awkward in any way by holding a stranger in his arms.

"_Maybe he does it all the time." _Mini Liz suggested

_Eww! Do not need that mental image!_

"_Not like that you perv! I meant that maybe he saves a lot of people! He is a doctor! Geez get your head out of the gutter."_

I stood up with his help and noticed the small group of people that had gathered around us, but he seemed only focused on me.

"How do you feel?" He asked concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Thank you for, you know, saving me." It just started to sink in that I could have died and that this man probably saved me from that.

"It was nothing. Can I…" he motioned to my head. "I'm a doctor, I swear." He lifted one hand and put the other one over his heart.

Even though I almost died like a second ago, I laughed and nodded. He started to expertly feel around my head gently. When he reached the back of my head where I probably hit against the cement, I winced.

"Tender?" He asked.

I nodded.

"You don't seem to have a concussion, but you'll have one hell of a headache later." He looked down at me with a slight smile on his face.

"Thanks again for everything." I started to walk away, but then turned around. "Dr. Cullen would you like a muffin as a thank you?" I asked.

He looked at me hesitantly. "Umm…"

"Please. I'd really like to."

"_Because that's how he would love to spend his morning having coffee and a muffin with a complete stranger." _Mini Liz scoffed.

"But if you have no time its fine." I added I didn't want him to feel like he _had _to do it.

He looked at his watch and a smile filled his face. "Fine, lead the way."

"Is there anything you need? Anything at all." Phoebe asked Dr. Cullen, the double meaning in it clear.

I almost laughed. She thought this was seductive!

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "No, thank you. I'm fine." He said politely.

Phoebe left with a flutter of her eyelashes and one last smile that she probably meant to be sexy.

I quickly went to apologize "I'm sorry she's a little…" I tried to find the right word to describe her without being rude.

He caught on. "No, it's okay."

I handed him his mug of coffee and muffin. He started to drink it black while I prepared mine.

"One and three quarter's sugar and a dash of cream?" He said it as a question

"Yep. Because 1 would is too little and 2 would be too much." I said, repeating the words spoken by my mom so many times.

I looked up to see him looking at me weirdly, I didn't understand it. He finally broke my gaze to look down at his coffee. We were quite, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable one. I looked out the window seeing the city start to come alive. Men and women out on their morning jogs, many shops starting to open up. He was the first one to break the silence.

"So do you often get almost hit by cars?"

I looked away from the window noticing that he had his gaze back on me and was smiling. I smiled back, I couldn't help it. "No, that's more my mother's area. That and being a complete klutz."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you're not?"

"No. I'm a cheerleader and ex gymnast so grace is kind of a necessary." I froze when I realized what I said. The g-word was something I hadn't said in a long time.

"_Ex _Gymnast? Why'd you stop?"

I winced when he said it. It was that painful to think about the incident. He noticed that I wasn't answering and started to apologize, probably thinking that I was traumatized by my injury. The only thing that is still injured was my pride. I looked up from the mug that I had been studying as if it was Holy Grail and realized that I wanted to tell him.

"It's okay." I took a deep breath. "I began gymnastics at a young age, I think I was four. I loved the feeling of being in the air on the uneven bars and doing layouts. I still have that feeling while doing stunts and tumbling sometimes, anyway. By the time, I started middle school I had a private tutor because that was how long I was in the gym. I training to be good enough to test into and qualify as an elite gymnast. When I was at first I was ecstatic, but then the Olympics and a higher difficulty levels were immediately added in, but I overcame it. By the time I was 13 I was one of the best gymnast in the nation." _The best, I was Junior National Champion._

I continued,"After I won Nationals, I went on to Junior Worlds and won that too." I saw his eyes go wide, but I couldn't stop. "A few weeks after I won Worlds I got hurt practicing. I tore my ACL; it caused me to stop training for a while. During that time it almost felt like I was forgotten. I didn't get any more endorsement calls; magazines were no longer calling me gymnastics' next star." I looked down at my coffee rejection filling me, "It hurt, but what hurt the most was my coach. He brushed me aside, putting me on his failure list."

"I'm sorry," He said looking at me sincerely.

I smiled at him, hopefully getting rid of the sadness on my face, "It's fine, that time let me reflect on my love for the sport. It helped me realize that the love and passion just weren't here anymore."

Silence fell as we listened to the store wake up and fill with customers.

He grinned that crooked smile. "Can you still do the flips?"

Even through my sadness I laughed, it felt good. "Most of them are banned, their considered too dangerous, but the ones that aren't I can do perfectly."

He started to laugh along with me and I noticed again, how familiar his eyes were. A phone ringing interrupted our laughter.

"Sorry." He pulled out his Blackberry and looked at his caller id for a second before answering. "Hello Tanya."

Tanya? I saw as he had a conversation with this Tanya. He didn't have a wedding ring, so she couldn't be his wife.

"_What if he takes it off?"_

No, he doesn't seem like that kind of person to do that.

"_How do you know? And why do you care?"_

I looked at his face. He didn't seem too happy to speak to her, but he didn't look mad or annoyed. His face was void of any emotion.

"I'm having coffee with a friend." He smiled breaking his emotionless face for just a second before it went back up. I saw as his brow furrowed. "What? I thought you weren't coming back until next week. Oh, okay. Sure, I'll pick you and Irina up. What time does your flight come in?" He paused to look down at his watch. "I'll have to leave soon then. Bye. Me too." After hanging up his phone, he looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

I nodded, I had gotten that much. We both stood up and I reached out to shake his hand. His huge hand swallowed my small one but it didn't squeeze hard it almost felt like he was protecting my hand. "Thank you again Dr. Cullen."

"You're welcome Eliza." He gave me that weird smile again.

He walked out the door with one last curious look over his shoulder and a wave. As I waved back, I realized why I cared about his marriage status. He seemed like a good man that wouldn't mind in the slightest sharing his life with a woman with a teenage daughter.

I felt Phoebe standing next to me. I looked over to see what she wanted, but she wasn't looking at me.

"Damn, he's hot!" she said as she checked out his ass while he walked across the street.

"I can't believe you almost go ran over by a car!" Ang said as she handed me another set of books to organize.

I rolled my eyes. I've been getting this since this morning when I went to shower and change at her apartment. "Yeah I know, I know. 'That is such a Bella thing to do!' and 'Why didn't you look both ways?' yada yada yada" I imitated her. I confess I was somewhat snippy, Dr. Cullen was right my head was killing me!

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "I do _not_ talk like that. How are you not in the hospital right now anyways?"

"I was saved." I said vaguely.

"By who?" She said intrigued.

"This man named Edward Cullen." I said nonchalantly while climbing the ladder put the last book in the stack she gave me way. I heard a thud and look down to see the stacks of books she was holding on the ground and her with her eyes wide.

_**There it is! Hope you guys like it! Go see some of the images I have set up for this story and vote for Team Edward/Team Luke (both on my profile). Also, the gymnastics part might be wrong so don't hold me up on that (If somebody does know what their taking about I need an expert of sorts on gymnastics and cheerleading PM me if you're interested). Think about the new title and tell me what you think. Thanks to my beta for editing it so fast!**_

_**See ya next time! (Since school started I'll try to get a rhythm going on updates) **_

_**Your in the closet writer (nobody knows I write)-**_

_**TeamEdward0724**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my Aunt that recently passed away and to everyone affected by 9/11.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. I know, I know you probably saw this in your inbox and thought 'who the hell is **_**this**_**' and then you reread the last thing I wrote and were like 'why in the world was I reading this in the first place?'. I haven't updated in months and I hate to blame school for it but that's whose fault it is. School has been kicking my ass lately and I couldn't find the time to write. If your reading this just to cuss me out go ahead, but if you're reading this and your curious to how it's gonna end thank you. Thank you to everyone who read this story even though they saw that I hadn't updated in a long time, now without further ado here's chapter 9 of 'Lying by Omission'! **

**PS I don't own Twilight. (Unfortunately) **

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Eliza POV**_

I quickly jumped off the ladder to check up on her. "You okay?" I picked up the new shipment of books off the ground.

She waved her hand in a dismissive way, "Yeah I just spaced out or a second. No biggie." Her eyes, though gave the message that this _was_ biggie, this was a _huge_ biggie.

"You're sure? You seem a little too pale." I worriedly asked.

She shrugged, "I'm probably just getting less sun than I was getting in Malibu." She took the books from my grasp. "Now let's hurry its almost closing time."

It was awhile before we started to talk again.

"So did he say anything, I don't know, weird to you?"

I looked down but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at a book as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Who's he?"

"Edward Cullen," she said his name with so much dislike that it surprised me.

I thought of the weird looks he gave me throughout our meeting. "No, why would he?"

"Well he saved your life. He didn't ask for free for life or something?" Her voice tried to sound teasing but her were anything but.

"I offered, but I doubt he'll take me up on it."

She nodded as if this was important information. I looked up at the clock and saw it was time to close; I started to turn off the lights when Ang reminded me that my mother needed the checkbook tonight.

"In her office, right," I called while I was walking towards the back.

"Yeah, left hand drawer in her desk."

I walked into her office and over to her messy desk. I opened the left hand drawer and big surprise it wasn't there. I sighed and looked up to start looking for it in between the papers on her desk. I finally saw it under a bunch of papers. I was about to pick it up when I saw a broacher to Seattle Preparatory. I opened it to find things circled; science, tuition, and cheerleading, my eyes went towards tuition. I almost passed out from the number; I had never seen so many numbers in my life.

"Eliza!" I heard Ang call me from the front, knocking me out of my zero shock.

"Coming!" I quickly stuffed the broacher and checkbook in my back pocket of my jeans and started to make my way to the front.

"Hurry up, it's getting late!"

I rolled my eyes. It's not as if I have somewhere to go tonight. Huh, maybe she does? "What's the hurry," I wiggled my eyebrows, "Hot date?"

She blushed and looked down, "Maybe I do."

I felt my eyebrows raise in alarm, "Really," I smiled at her, "Who's the lucky guy?" I was happy for her. She, like my mother, had given up so many things to raise me. Their social life was one of them.

"His name's Ben. We went to high school together. He came in yesterday morning, we started talking and that lead to him asking me out to dinner." She smiled back at me, her eyes getting the same glow in them as Carina's when she talks about her new _"One"_.

My smile grows when I think of my friend that loves to be in love. "Well we wouldn't want to make you late," I say as I finish locking up the store.

Ang drops me off after promising to give me full details on her date. I took the elevator to the penthouse on the top floor to find my mother in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hey honey!" she smiled and then leaned her cheek towards me asking me for a kiss. I walked over and kissed her obediently. She went back to chopping vegetables on the cutting board. "I thought we could have a salad and chicken for dinner."

"Sounds good." I stole a carrot from the pile. She playfully narrowed her eyes at me, but smiled at me when I gave her a wide grin.

"How was your day?" She asked while I grabbed the knife from her and finished the salad.

I told her how Phoebe had been late again, about the new shipment of books, which ones of said books I was planning on reading, how bad the morning rush was. I completely avoided the accident that morning since I didn't want to go to the hospital, which would have been her reaction if she found out, demanding I get my head checked out.

We sat down and she started talking about her trip to Forks that day to visit Grandpa.

"He's dating Sue Clearwater," She said calmly.

I looked at her probably looking like a fish with my eyes and mouth wide open. "No!"

"Yep, you remember her right?"

I vaguely remembered her from when we used to go to the reservation when I was young. "She has a son right?"

She nodded talking a sip of her water. "Yeah, Seth."

"Huh, Grandpa still got game!"

She laughed, "I guess so."

I looked at her trying to find a sign that she was upset about it, but found none. "How do you feel about it?"

"I'm happy for him. Mom died years ago and even before that they had been divorced for years. It's time he found someone to be happy with."

It was common knowledge that Grandpa still loved Grandma. I don't remember Renee, but I've seen videos of her with me and saw that she loved me and Mom a lot , so did Phil.

Dinner settled into a comfortable silence. I waited for her to mention Seattle Prep, the brochure still hot in my pocket.

When she did speak it wasn't about school. "Have you talked to Carina yet?"

"Yeah, where gonna Skype tonight." _Mention school, come on Mom! _When she went back to eating I decided to bring it up. "Mom."

She looked up from her salad, waiting for me to continue. "Yes."

"About sch-," but I couldn't finish my laptop started to beep announcing that someone wanted to Skype with me.

She smiled toward the direction of my room, "Looks like Carina's calling. Go I'll clean up." She grabbed my empty dish and started walking towards the sink.

"But Mom-," I was interrupted again by my laptop.

"Hurry she sounds impatient. Tell her I said hi." She started to wash the dishes. I sighed, she wasn't gonna listen to me right now.

"_We'll talk to her later." Mini Liz said in my head._

"Fine," I thought back.

I sat at my desk and waited for my laptop to load her image. When it finally did what I saw wasn't what I expected. Instead of my bubbly smiling friend, I first saw a wall covered with posters of her latest obsession, a boy band from the UK called 4 Directions or something, and all her dance awards. Adele was blasting from somewhere. "Hello? C, are you there?" I called. That's when I heard a sob coming from the corner of the screen. I looked and saw just the end of her ponytail.

"Carina, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. The sobbing became louder, "What's wrong? Come on I'm dying over here."

I heard mumbling coming from her. "I'm sorry Hun. What did you say?"

That's when I saw her face. Her eyes were red and swollen; her face was blotchy from all the crying. "I said, he broke up with me!"

She was talking about her boyfriend of 4 months, Anthony. I immediately assessed the situation and saw we were in Stage 1: Depression and fell into the role I've been filling for years: the supportive friend. "What! Why!"

_Mini Liz was looking at a calendar crossing off a day, "Looks like the Anthony Age is over."_

"He was cheating on me with Cynthia!" She sobbed.

"Your cousin!" I confirmed. The sobs got to an ear splitting level so I took that as a yes.

"I thought he was the _"One"_ Eliza! He was gonna be my first! I was gonna marry him for god sakes!" Snot was starting to come out her nose.

"Oh honey, stop crying! He's a piece of shit douchbag motherfucking asshat! You know what no! I just insulted the piece of shit douchbag motherfucking asshats of the world by putting Anthony in the same category as them!"

That made her feel better. Awhile later the sobbing had stopped and we moved on to Stage 2: Rage. We started calling him every swear word we knew and put them together until they didn't make sense.

"I can't believe I gave that asshole 4 months of my life! And Cynthia, I can't believe she had the nerve to do that to me," she said in between bites of rocky road ice cream. Kelly Clarkson was now in the background.

"She sure is a piece of work," I agreed taking a bite of my chocolate ice cream.

"You always told me she was a bitch, (bite) but I never believed you."

I chuckled, "You should have."

Finally Stage 3: Acceptances.

"I'm gonna be okay." She said after half a carton of ice cream. Taylor Swift was now playing.

"Of course you are! You know what they say 'there's many fish in the sea'." I waved my hand like it was no big deal. From my experience from dealing with her break ups this is where it usually ended, she would be single for like 2 weeks and then she would find the next _"One"_.

"I don't regret it though." She said while stirring her ice cream.

"Sorry. What?" This was usually the part where we started to throw away every gift he gave her and forgot his existence.

"Yeah, sure he's a dog, but he was the first guy to tell me I love you, and the first one I even considered to have sex with. So that makes him special I guess," she shrugged. "How does that saying go? It's better to have loved than to not love?" She snapped her fingers trying to remember.

"_It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all," Mini Liz said._

I told her the famous words from Lord Tennyson.

"Yes, that's the one!"

"But you're heartbroken! How is it better?"

She shrugged again, "You'll figure it out when you have your first love."

I rolled my eyes, "I have had my first love."

"Please! What you had with Blake Scott was not love and you know it!"

"_She's right you know"_

I dated Blake for a few months the beginning of freshmen year. He was smart, athletic, good looking, but incredibly dull. That was why I dated him. He made everything uncomplicated, no emotion just logic. No worrying about falling in love or letting him get too close so he can break my heart. When we broke up it was mutual no tears no fuss.

"Well it's as far as I'm gonna get!"

"Oh dear Lord, not The Curse again," She looked up at the celling, "For the billionth time, your family isn't cursed!"

"How do you know? Think about it, first there's Grandpa. He fell in love with my Grandma in high school and married her straight out, they get divorced, she dies, and he loves her still." I thought about Sue Clearwater and my faith in The Curse dwindled. "My Mom fell in love in high school got knocked up with me and now she never goes on dates and much less has a relationship!"

"So what your never gonna fall in love?" She asked disbelieving her arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes again, "Not for the next 2 years. I'll be safe in college."

She rolled her eyes right back at me, "Good luck with that. How's the father search going?"

"It's at a standstill. I found his work address, but that's about it."

"Bella's still not saying anything?"

"Nope."

"Have you asked?" She said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Because that's been working for the past 16 years." I said sarcastically.

"You could try."

"She's sending me to private school." I said changing the subject.

Her eyes widened, "No!"

"Yeah."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I heard the door to my mom's office close. "I gotta go and see if I can talk her out of it."

She nodded, "See you later."

We said our goodbyes with a promise to talk soon.

I walked towards my mother's office and knocked. I heard her softly invite me in so I poked my head in and saw her at her desk, her reading glasses now on and her checkbook and calculator on her desk. Every light was turned off, except for her desk lamp.

"Yes, Eliza," Mom said with her head kept down, looking at the checkbook.

I sat down on the chair across from her, "Mom I want to talk to you."

She finally put down her pen and looked at me, a small smile was on her face, "About what honey."

I pulled out the brochure from my back pocket, "This," I said showing it to her.

She didn't seem shocked at all, but her eyes turned a little sharper, "What about it?"

"It's a prep school." I said simply.

"So…"

"Prep school, as in spoiled, trust fund kid central!"

"You do realize you have a trust fund, right," she lifted her eyebrows amusement clear on her face.

I leaned back on the chair, "I'm glad the end of my life is amusing you."

"Stop being melodramatic. You're going and that's that."

"But I don't want to go!"

"And you're argument is because it'll be full of heirs and heiresses to millions of dollars. Just. Like. You," she emphasized the last 3 words as if she was talking to a child.

_I see where she's going with this._

"Also have you seen the tuition to this place? We could write a big ass check to a charity with this money and have them kissing you ass for years!"

She put her hands together and leaned forward, "Don't worry about the money, it's the last of my worries. It's a good school with an amazing science program that emphasizes on kid like you that want to become doctors and a great cheerleading program. More importantly you'll fit in."

I was about to argue that I wouldn't fit in with spoiled rich kids, but she stopped me before I could start, "If you went to public school, everyone would treat you differently when the find out your one of the mystery heirs Page Six has been raving about, but if you go to Seattle Prep you'll be just another student."

She put her glasses back on, "You should be happy you even got in. Do you realize how many would kill to go to this school?"

I look down at my lap, "I'm sorry for seeming ungrateful."

I felt her soft finger under my chin, pushing it up till I was looking at her in the eye, "No you're not ungrateful. You're an amazing kid and I'm sorry you had to up root your life for me." She smiled at me, "It's just a year okay. Just one year."

I nodded, "Just one year."

_After all what can change in a year?_

_**Everything.**_

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favored, and alerted. Seeing it in my inbox brightens my day. Lastly thank you to my beta and best friend for dealing with my craziness. CHECK OUT MY BLOG! It has character bios, picks of places so you can get better visuals, and music I listened to while writing. See you next time!**_

_**Your in the closet writer,**_

_**TeamEdward0724 3 **_


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Hopefully you liked last week's chapter, here's the next chapter hopefully you like this one too! Also I just wanted to assure everyone this in an Edward/Bella, but it happens towards the end. There will be some Luke/Bella and Edward/Tanya so be warned! Thank you to everyone who reviewed I'm so happy to see new people review and well as the people that have been with me since the first chapter. Here's the next chapter! This is the first chapter that I'll be putting up songs that I listened to while writing, they can be found on my blog: .com/**

**Songs: "Payphone" By Maroon5; "The First Time I Saw Your Face" By Glee Cast (Cover); "He Won't Go" By Adele; "Broken Arrow" By Pixie Lott.**

**I don't own Twilight. American Gymnastics Association and AGA are copyrighted, I do not own them. I don't own Maroon5 either. Damn I don't own a lot of things.**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Eliza POV**_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeep.

I turned off my alarm with the swing of my hand and allowed myself a few more moments in bed. Had I been in Malibu I would have woken up earlier to get my hair ready and put on my cheer uniform, it was mandatory to wear on the first day. But I wasn't in Malibu and there was no neatly pressed cheer uniform hanging from my door. I sighed as I looked at my clock and saw that I had stayed in bed till the last possible moment and if I didn't get up now I would definitely be late.

There was a heavy knock at my door, "Elizabeth! If you don't get up your gonna be late. Come on time to seize the day!" I heard Mom's footsteps going down the stairs, surely to finish making breakfast.

_I want to be late, so late that I miss the whole entire school year._

I heard the door open and heavy stomping towards my bed. "Elizabeth Alice Rose Swan!"

"_Ohh! She full named your ass!" _ Mini Liz said.

"If you don't get out of this bed right now…" She stopped and all of a sudden my body was freezing. She had pulled the blankets off me!

"Hey!" I yelled, but didn't look up. I simply wrapped myself into the fetal position to keep warm.

"Well, then maybe you should have listened when I woke you up the first time. You have 20 minutes; if I come up here again I will drop a bucket of water on your head."

I finally looked up, "You wouldn't," I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Try me, Eliza." We continued to stare at each other until she turned on her heel and started to walk towards the door.

"Breakfast is ready. Twenty minutes Eliza," she reminded me while she walked down the hall.

I sighed and quickly got up, I didn't want to risk her actually going thru with her threat. I walked over to my iPod that was hooked up to a speaker. A Maroon5 song started to play as I walked over to my window and looked out to see Seattle's dreary weather come in full force. I sighed as I remembered when rain and cloudy skies weren't a norm for me till now.

I walked over to my bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and wash my face. I gave myself a once over. I was pretty, but nothing special. I had wavy brown hair that reached my waist and green eyes that could be seen on millions of other girls. My skin was paler now that what it was in Malibu were I would get a slight glow. I was averagely tall, around 5'5, which had helped me in gymnastics, but not anywhere else. I sighed at my averageness and walked towards my closet where I picked out my favorite UCLA pullover and jeans, I wasn't trying to impress anyone. I walked over to my vanity and looked at my small make up collection. I grabbed a tube of Cherry Chapstick and put some on.

_Worst first day of school outfit ever. _Mini Liz was shaking her head in disappointment.

_Shut up._

When I walked into the kitchen my hair was pulled into a ponytail and a pair of beat up converse on my feet. Mom had her back to me as she cooked the pancakes.

"Do you want 2 pancakes or 3?" She turned around and smiled at my outfit. Probably noticing the message it gave.

"Two please." I walked towards the coffee maker and poured myself a cup. I lifted it to my lips and took a small sip and my eyes closed as it went down my throat warming my body.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're not shorter."

I opened my eyes to find her leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee also in her hand. She was smiling at me and for a moment it felt almost as if we were back in Malibu having the same fake argument we have all the time.

"Oh really I'm short?" I looked at her 5'4 body as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll have you know 5'4 is almost average," she said her eyes playfully narrowing.

"_Almost._" I repeated, a full on grin on my face.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Whatever."

I chucked as I walked over to the table. We both sat down and ate in comfortable silence until I notice something by the door. "What's that?"

"Your cheer bag." She answered as she speared a strawberry with her fork.

I rolled my eyes, "I know _that_, but what's it doing there," I remembered leaving it in Malibu along with my other cheer stuff. I went to go pick up the black bag that had MHS Cheer in bold turquoise writing, my name was embroidered in cursive in white on the other side.

"I had it mailed here." Another bite of pancakes went into her mouth.

"But, why?"

"Cheerleading tryouts are today." Another strawberry went into her mouth.

"And…" I said because this couldn't possibly be going where I think it's going

"And you're going to be trying out." She said, her coffee cup coming up to her lips.

I thought of the group of girls and boys I had cheered with for the past two years. "But Mom I can't-"

"Please Eliza I want this year to be as normal as possible for you and that includes cheer. Coach Lagen said it was fine if you joined another squad for the year. Plus I know you'd miss it."

I smiled when she mentioned my cheer coach and thought about how I would miss I would miss cheer. "Fine, but trying out doesn't mean I'll make it."

I looked up at the Harvard-style school with its red bricked buildings, tree lined walkways, and plush green grass clipped so neatly it could have been Astroturf. The main focus was a large red bricked clock tower in the middle. Everywhere I looked groups of people were talking about their summer and all the girls were wearing the latest fashions. Boys with letterman jackets were standing around the steps of the clock tower's double door entrance.

"Impressive isn't it." She was driving me since I didn't know where the school was at.

I looked at my mom in the driver side of the car, "Yeah, I'm not in Kansas anymore."

She chuckled as she handed me an envelope. "Here's the application and a blank check so you can pay for whatever you need."

"Mom, I don't even know if I'll get in!"

"You will," she said it with such certainty that it should have surprised me, but it didn't since I was used to it. Mom always had that level of confidence in me, even when I told her I wanted to be an elite gymnast and knew that I would be going against the best in the nation she never showed the slightest bit of doubt that I would beat them. That's why I felt so guilty when I retired.

I opened the car door and grabbed my messenger and cheer bag, "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Eliza. I'll pick you up after try outs." I closed the door and watched as my mother drove away.

I heard the noise of the students talking amongst themselves. I turned around and found some of them looking at me. I found myself taking a deep breaths, feeling them fill me all the way to my abdomen like I used to before I would have an event.

As I walked down the tree lined path I felt eyes following me. I was aware that because of the high tuition and exclusivity new students weren't common. I felt everything from my clothes to my face being judged, but I was used to that. I was always being judged when I was a gymnast, but that didn't mean I like it. Girls were probably noticing how unfashionable my outfit was and guys were probably noticing how plain I was.

I walked through the halls with my eyes down, thankful that the sounds of heel and summer chatter drowned out the whispers about me. I headed straight to the administration office, thankful that it was close to the entrance and well labeled. There was an elderly woman behind the desk that continued to type as I walked forward.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my schedule. My name's-," I was interrupted by the lady when her eyes snapped up to my face.

A slow smile appeared on her wrinkly face. "Miss Elizabeth Swan, of course. I'm Mrs. Cope, Principal Greene is expecting you."

"He is?"

"Of course," She pointed me towards a dark mahogany door and after wishing me a good day she went back to typing on her computer.

I walked towards the door confused. Surely he didn't do this to every new student?

I was invited in by a loud booming voice. When I opened it I found a balding man sitting behind a large oak desk. The hair he did have was graying and his eyes were a soft brown.

He stood up as I got closer to his desk, "Miss Swan," He greeted me and shook my hand then motioned me to sit down across from him. "Please allow me to be one of the first to welcome you to Seattle Prep. I know you will have an amazing experience here."

"Thank you," I said with a smile, trying to appear interested.

"And let me say that it is an honor to have someone studying here with you accomplishments."

"Thank you?" I said trying to think about what accomplishments he was talking about. I mean sure I had a pretty good GPA and was on the cheerleading squad, but surely I wasn't the only one.

"Your gymnastic career was incredibly successful. To win Junior Nationals and Junior Worlds by the time your 13, it's amazing! I even heard you were even asked to train at the USATC for Olympic Trials!"

_Which the AGA took back after I injured myself._

"I've already informed Mrs. Morrison about you. She is so thrilled that she has decided to teach gymnastics for first semester and she asked if maybe you could help. Isn't that exciting?"

I found myself nodding and looking as if I was following I monologue as I tried very hard not to hyperventilate. I couldn't believe that I was again going to take on the role of that _gymnastics freak _that took me months to lose that role in Malibu. How did he find out about it anyway! My career was short, surely no one even bothered to remember me after all this time? Except…

"Did my mother tell you?"

He looked almost offended that I interrupted him, but answered anyway, "No, my granddaughter is a gymnast and she loved to follow elites, your name sounded familiar and your name was immediately familiar to her. Then she started to talk about how she had been trying to stick a Layout Swan, but just hasn't been able…"

I felt my heart stop when he mentioned the layout named after me, it was the triple tuck that cost me everything. I looked down as the painful memory started to bubble to the surface.

"About giving the class a few pointers…"

My face snapped up, "I'm sorry, but I feel that I am no position to teach since I _quit _a while ago. I haven't been on any apparatus in years." I must have said it too sharply since he flinched slightly, I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't find it in me.

He gave me a tight lipped smile, "Well that's too bad."

At that time Mrs. Cope came into the office to tell me that the bell would ring soon and that I wouldn't want to be late to my first class. Principal Greene and I parted ways, he with his tight lipped smile and I with a fake one. On my way out I was handed my schedule and a map that Mrs. Cope had a highlighted a root to every one of my classes.

I hurriedly walked through the masses of people crowding the hallway and made my way to my locker. I stuffed my cheer bag into it and took a deep breath to try to calm myself.

"Hi!" I looked over my shoulder to see where the peppy voice had come from. She had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, her hazel eyes were covered with big black rimmed glasses. A friendly smile covered her face. She, like me, hadn't put that much effort into her outfit this morning as she was wearing one of those math shirts with dark jeans and converse. It looked good on her, weirdly enough; maybe this was a look for her.

"I'm Natalie. You must be new." She stuck her hand out for me to shake.

I shook her hand, a friendly smile appearing on my face also, "Eliza." I felt my bag start to slip off my shoulder, "Is it that obvious that I'm new?"

She shook her head, "No, I've just never seen you around before; we don't get a lot of new students around here often especially scholarship students."

_Scholarship? _

"I'm not on a-," I started, but was interrupted by the bell.

"What's your first class?" she asked, either completely ignoring or hadn't heard my question.

I looked down at my schedule, "AP Calculus with Brookins and about the scholarship thing-," I started again but was interrupted once again by the bell. _What the hell can't I get a word in!_

She started to walk backwards towards a back door leaving me still standing in an almost empty hallway. "I would totally show you were her classroom is, but I have Chemistry with Edingfield all the way in Cullen Hall and I heard she's anal about being late, even on the first day. So look for me at lunch okay! Bye!" She finally turned to walk right after giving me a final wave.

"Bye." But by the time I said it she was already out the door. I found myself in an empty hallway. "By the way I'm not on scholarship." I mumbled to the empty hallway...

I turned around and started to walk in the direction that I thought the map was telling me to go. There are times when I am truly my mother's daughter. This happens to be one of them. I found myself hitting a hard chest causing my ass to hit the hard floor and my shit to come flying out of my bag. _Great! Fan-fucking-tastic! What an amazing start to my day!_

I heard a deep voice cuss and apologize, but I didn't look up to see who the owner of the voice was. "It's fine," I snapped with a little more edge than was needed while I kept picking up my pens. I reached for the last pen that had managed to roll under the row of lockers, but saw a large pale hand reach for it first.

"Last one."

My eyes traveled up his leather covered arm to his face. I felt my heart skip a beat. My eyes roamed his beautiful features. From his strong jaw to his full lips to his straight nose and blond hair that covered his hear to finally his eyes. They were beautiful blue-green orbs that were looking into my eyes as deeply as I was looking into his. I felt my breath catch in my throat as we stared into each other's for what seemed to be ages. When the amount of time that we were looking into each other's eyes was starting to go into uncomfortable territory I reluctantly looked down.

_Stop it you sound like a corny love-struck teenager!_

I forced myself to stand up. I made myself to ignore the electricity I felt when I took my pens from his hand. I forced myself to turn around, walk away and not to think of his blue-green eyes that reminded me of the ocean on a beautiful summer day.

I was able to make myself do all these things, but one.

_**Bella POV**_

The café wasn't as busy as usual after the morning rush, a few late risers coming in for their hurried cup of coffee and croissant was all we got for the rest of the morning till midday, but I didn't mind I liked to have a rare calm cup of coffee in the morning. Should have known it wasn't gonna last.

When I got in this morning Ang wasn't here. It was unusual for Ang not to be here every morning to inspect the pastries as they bake so their perfect. She came in around noon holding a newspaper in her hands and looking rather mad.

She thrust the paper into my hands, "Have you seen this?"

"What did they finally figure out who we are?" I immediately scanned the paper for my name and, most importantly, Eliza's name.

I saw no mention of either of our names, "But there's nothing here."

She took the paper out of my hands, turned it around and placed it gently in my hands again. I didn't look at it at first, but when I did I dropped it as if it burned me.

The bells ringed telling us there was another person in the store, but I didn't look up. I kept looking at the picture that looked right back up at me. I felt my breathing get more labored and my body start to tremble as the picture smiled up at me, taunting me, breaking my heart.

"I came as fast as I could when I heard."

Luke.

"We should get her into the office before she breaks down." Ang said softly.

The picture was suddenly out of my view and I wanted to scream for it to be out back so I could continue my suffering. But before I could a strong arm wrapped around my wait and all but carried me toward the back. We walked in to my office and I was sat on my chair. I watched as they started to argue.

Luke was looking angrily at Ang; his hands in angry fist at his sides, "What were you thinking, showing her those pictures."

Ang crossed her arms and matched Luke's icy gaze, "She was gonna find out eventually, better she found out by me than by finding the newspaper on her own."

"Because she's taking it _so _well."

Ang looked sadly at me, "I thought she would take it better."

"How was I supposed to take it?" I was surprised at my own voice, at how powerful it was.

Ang's eyes moved to my face, also surprised that I was speaking, "Well- I- umm."

"Just leave me alone, Ang."

"Bella," She pleaded.

"Please Ang," I all but shouted.

Tears were starting to form in both of our eyes and felt bad for making her cry, but something inside me stopped me from apologizing. I watched her walk out of my office and felt a little bit more of my heart break.

I turned in my chair, put my elbows in my desk, and put my head in my hands. I allowed my tears to start falling and my chest started to shake from the strength in my sobs.

"Bella."

I looked and saw Luke kneeling next to me. I was immediately embarrassed for him seeing me break down.

"Oh, Bella." He reached up and cupped my face with one hand and wiped my tears with the other.

I allowed myself to melt in this embrace, "He's getting married, Luke."

He pushed my hair behind my ear, "I know, sweetheart."

"With Tanya. Tanya Denali." I clarified.

He just nodded and did nothing.

"I should have expected it. Him getting married, I mean. Him marrying Tanya, though, that's a shock. I didn't realize they were that serious at the time of the party." I looked into the eyes of the person who had declared his love for me a short 16 years ago.

"I heard they've been dating for a while," He said.

I nodded. We stayed silent for a while with him just holding my face.

"Do you still love him?" He asked suddenly, hope in his eyes, but as my silence got longer the hope faded just a little.

I took my face out of his hands and saw that his love for me hadn't faded, just like mine for Edward.

"Let me help you."

I was confused, "Do what?" I looked down at my lap, ashamed that I couldn't answer his last question.

"Forget him."

That made me look up at him, "Luke I can't let you do that."

"Why," He was determined, that was obvious, he wasn't gonna allow me to reject him again.

I felt my tears start to fall again, "Because there's a huge possibility I can't okay," I basically whispered, "That you might just get your hopes up and-"

"I'm willing to take the risk."

I looked at the man that loves me so much that he was willing to stand with me while I yearned for another man. If that wasn't love then what is?

"You can't do it on your own."

He was right, I couldn't, but he couldn't do it on his own either.

I nodded, "Okay."

He smiled the biggest grin I had seen in my life and pulled me up and into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt his warmth on my skin. _If only I could let go…_

At that moment I promised myself that I would forget him.

I would forget Edward Cullen.

_**A/N:**_

_**Don't kill me. **_

_**I hope you guys liked it and remember there will be Bella/Luke and Edward/Tanya, but we will get to Edward/Bella, I swear!**_

_**Please review and remember to go on my blog to find all the songs that I mentioned in my A/N above, also character bios and outfits at **_.com/_**. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**Your in the closet writer, **_

_**TeamEdward0724. **_


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I know, I know it's almost been a year since I last updated but (am much as I hate saying it) junior year is hard and I've been busy in RL. That and I'm like the most technology challenged person there is and I couldn't figure out how to update without Word. But here's another chapter hope you all like it! **

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own an iPhone that I love very much! (Purely platonic)**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Eliza POV**_

Seattle Prep totally does not get new students often. After being called Elizabeth (even after I asked to be called Eliza) and being asked to "say a little something about myself" (what the hell does that even mean) in which all I managed to say that I was from California and my name (I know pathetic). Add to the fact that I've been waiting for Guy-Who-Knocked-Me-On-My-Ass to show up in one of my classes. When he didn't I would think about him. Specifically his eyes. And his jaw. Maybe his lips. I know pathetic.

I watched as the hands on the clock as Señora Sanders explained the syllabus in Spanish and as I tried to ignore that kids around me were whispering and trying to subtly point at me. All the while I was also trying to convince myself that I wasn't waiting for lunch to see him. Yes, I know I'm pathetic.

I started to tap my toe as the clock singled five more minutes until lunch

When the bell finally did ring I was out of the classroom within seconds. I kept walking until I realized that I had no clue where I was going. I saw that the flow of people were all headed to a general direction so I followed. The flow ended at a pair of red swinging doors and when I went through them I felt my eyes go wide from what I saw. Of course I already knew Seattle Prep wasn't a regular school, it was for a different kind of elite than I was used to, the kind that didn't balance on a beam or eat on picnic tables like the kids at my old school did. Instead of picnic tables you saw spotless circular tables with chairs around them. One wall of the cafeteria was pure glass in which you could see a large pristine field.

"Eliza."

I turned and saw Natalie smiling and I smiled back grateful for the first truly friendly smile I've received all day.

"Hey Natalie."

"Hey. Umm... Would you like to have lunch with us?" Her voice became more hurried and nervous, "I mean you don't have to. I'd completely understand-"

"I'd love to."

Her smile grew a little and she started to lead me towards the cafeteria line.. As we walked I saw how Seattle Prep was just like MHS, just like every high school in the country for the matter. The Social Class. I looked around and saw that it was your average cliche system in which brawny beat brains. Of course the order that the Brains are in varies, but the whole system could be clearly split up in 2 categories the ones that have popularity and the ones that don't. Like Marx's Haves and Have-Nots except it was not how many servants you had, but how many will vote for you to become prom royalty.

At that moment I felt the Haves and Have-Nots eyes on me.

"Are they serious?"

"Yep."

I looked down at my tray to see a freshly made turkey sandwich on a real plate, as in a non-plastic plate!

I followed Natalie from the cafeteria line (no sloppy joes or greasy pizza in sight) and I was still in shock from seeing food that belonged in a five star restaurant, not a school cafetieria. At MHS we avoided the cafetieria like it was the plague and we certainly did not eat the food.

We sat down at a table where a dozen other people were already sitting and talking. They all gave Natalie and I a nod and after a long questioning stare at me they went back to their own business. Wow I was worried that these people had weirdly unending attention spans. I looked up to look at everyone else hoping I was no longer being watched like I stole something, no dice.

_"Take a picture they last longer!" _I wanted to yell.

"They're also here on scholarship"

I turned and wanted to ask Natalie who, but I figured she was speaking of the people sitting with us.

She was picking at her salad as she continued, "Academic scholarships actually, if they were on an athletic one that clique will usually take them too.

You see here all anybody cares about is money and athletic ability. If you have one of them you're fine, but if you have both of them you're as good as gold," she stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork before putting it in her mouth. "Seriously just because we can't throw a football or yell a stupid chant while acting like a robot-" I flinched, that last one hurt, but she continued as if I hadn't moved, "Or have a stupid trust fund they think us inferior to them!"

I looked around the table to see that conversations had stopped and many were nodding their heads in agreement, apparently Natalie was preaching right now. "I'm sure they don't all think that."

"Oh but they do! Sure some of them are better at hiding it, but it's how they are raised they can't deny it!"

She turned as a blond girl wearing an outfit that screamed money and well... slut walked into the cafeteria and _he_ was next to her. "And here comes the head bitch herself with her poor arm candy."

Right as she finished he turned to look at me with his bright green eyes that I've been seeing all day in my head. I felt a blush warm my face from being caught staring and from having admitted that in my head. I quickly look down at my sandwich, but I still felt his gaze on me and the romantic part of me was thrilled at the fact, but I quickly shot her down. When I didn't feel him looking at me I dared to look up to see him sitting next to the blond. I turned and saw Natalie still glaring at the blond.

"God look at her outfit! It could probably supply a homeless shelter for a month for God's sake!" She stabbed another piece of lettuce, probably imagining it was the blond's head. Suddenly I wanted to stab the lettuce too.

"So they're... um... dating?" I faked indifference, but then conversations had already started back up around the table.

Natalie looked up as if I'd pulled her out of her own world. "Who? Nate and Irina? She wishes!"

_Nate. His name is Nate! _Again the hopeless romantic side of me reared its ugly head.

"She's been wanting to get him since freshmen year!"

"Oh really?" I was struggling to keep my blasé attitude when all I wanted to do was jump up and down.

God what was wrong with me!

"Yep and the sad thing is that she's gonna get him too."

The desire to jump ended in a flash, "What do you mean?"

"I mean people like Nate Mayer are genetically programmed to find each other." She continued to eat her salad as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

My eyes wandered back to Nate as he absentmindedly spined a bottle cap as Irina spoke to the rest of the people at their table that seemed to be eating her every word.

"If it's not her it'll be Ali Cullen, so I wouldn't waste my time."

I stopped looking at Nate to see a small brunette girl sit across from me.

I narrowed my eyes, "Trust me I wasn't planning on it."

"That's a smart idea," she smirked, pleased with herself for having caught me so obviously staring.

"Geez lay off Hilary!" Natalie demanded.

Hillary turned her smirk towards Natalie, "Just giving the new girl some advise." She turned back to me, "Wouldn't want you to get your hopes up."

"I won't. Thanks so much for the warning," I said sarcastically and took a sip from my water to appear aloof.

She didn't respond and turned back towards Natalie, having already lost interest on me. "Have you heard about the rich new heiress that came into town?"

I started to cough which prompted Natalie to start to pat me gently on the back.

"Woah, you okay?" Natalie asked, her brow wrinkling in concern.

"Yeah, it just went down the wrong tube."

Hilary looked annoyingly at me for having inturrupted her, "As I was saying, apparently this girl is loaded. Like Cullen loaded."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "As long as she doesn't come here. The last thing this school needs is another spoiled princess."

_If you only knew..._

With that the bell rang and I followed Natalie out of the cafeteria.

"Don't mind Hilary. She's here on a partial scholarship and wasn't rich enough to join the elite so she's stuck with us."

I nodded, but I had other things on my mind one of them being the fact that I'm lying to her.

"Look Natalie I need to tell you something."

She stopped walking, "What?"

I looked over at the only girl that who had given me a smile all day, the girl who had offered me a seat at her table, stood up for me yet she completely hated the type of people that I, unknowingly to her, financially belonged with. I realized I couldn't tell her.

"Umm... I have AP English with Easterbrook. Do you know where that is?"

I know pathetic.

_**BPOV**_

"Thank you for staying for coffee," I sat down at a table next to the window and took a small sip of mine and savored the taste I'm my mouth and allowing the warmth to calm me.

"No thank you for inviting me, it's nice to relax before court." He smiled at me and I was again struck at that he was truly a handsome man.

I smiled back at him, "Glad to help."

I looked out the window and saw the hustle and bustle of the city. Right then a silver Volvo drove by looking just like the one Edward had driven I high school and I felt my heart rise in hope, but I quickly decimated when I saw graying hair instead of bronze.

I felt a slight squeeze in my hand, I looked over and saw Luke's sympathetic green eyes and his gentel smile.

_Oh how I wish I could let go..._

"About dinner with Eliza..."

I sighed, thankful that he was avoiding the pink (well in this case, silver) elephant in the room . "I know what I told you, but she just started a new school. I don't want to spring so many things at her at once."

"Of course, I completely understand. Plus it's probably better if she meets me after I take you on a few dates."

I felt my panic rise, "A first date?"

As if sensing my panic, he gave my hand another gentle squeeze. "I was serious about helping you forget him, but if you don't want-"

"No! I was just- um- wondering when we were going to go on this first date."

He smiled, obviously seeing through my lie, "Tomorrow's Friday, I don't have court or stay in late? What about you? Do you have to stay late here?"

I thought of my original plans of baking and trying out new pasteries at home, but I shook my head. "Nothing that can't be put off."

He gave me a breathtaking smile, "I've waited so long to ask you this. Bella Swan, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

I smiled at him -a genuine smile- and tried to push aside all the pain in my heart from finding out he was marrying her and allow myself to hope that I would fall for this man.

_If only I could let go... _

"Luke Spencer, I'd love to go on a date with you."

His smile grew even more and he reached over to cup the side of his face. I sighed and relaxed into his embrace.

"I've been waiting for you to say that since the first day I met you."

I knew he wanted to say more i could see it in his eyes, but I'm glad he didn't it's killing me that here he was giving me all his love and I couldn't give him mine because Edward was still in my heart, stuck there like a broken arrow! My stupid heart was still waiting for him after all these years!

But I couldn't wait anymore. He was moving on with Tanya. He left me for her all those years ago, and loved her so much that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. While I was in Malibu putting all my energy creating my business and raising Eliza, not that I regretted it, but I did it with just Ang, but I didn't expect to drop her whole life. I finally realized that I was _lonely. _

I looked at Luke and those years ago he was willing to be there from the start, be a father to Eliza, be my support. And he is still here and he still wants me. And I want to want him too.

**The song that I always hear when I'm doing a Luke/Bella scene is Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott describes their relationship to a "T". I'll try for an update soon! Gas everyone seen BD2 I cried at the end. Every time I feel like I've accepted that it's over, I see a trailer and where back to square one. Am I the only one? If you wanna talk about the twist I'm all ears because let me tell you me and my beta lost it when it was happening and I'm still not over it! **

**Also it seems kinda weird for you guys not to really know anything about me and for me not to know anything about you. You if you guys would like to ask questions about me or the story please feel free! I'll post them on here to everyone to read that seems about it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! My iPhone makes a pretty little noise when you do!**

**-Your Unknown Author,**

**Lucy 3**


End file.
